Sueños en la noche
by AbitofSugar
Summary: ¿Por qué es que la vida siempre te quita lo que más quieres?¿Por qué siempre que necesitas a alguien siempre, simplemente… se va? Si hubiera llegado antes… No estaría... muerta. Sueños en la noche, una estrella, un deseo, un mensaje en clave. ¿Sigue viva?
1. Prólogo La despedida

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno este es mi primer fic en y espero que os guste, con lo que me a costado encontrar la forma de publicar algo u.uU

Y luego sin contar lo que cuesta escribirlo.

Bueno, bye Espero que os guste

* * *

Sueños en la noche.

¿Por qué es que la vida siempre te quita lo que más quieres?

¿Por qué siempre que necesitas a alguien siempre, simplemente… se va?

Si hubiera llegado antes… No estaría... muerta.

Sueños en la noche, una estrella, un deseo, un mensaje en clave. ¿Sigue viva?

Prólogo.

De noche, bajo la suave luz de la luna, tumbada en un tejado, mirando las estrellas.

Con sus oscuros ojos de cristal negro, brillando como nunca, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que siempre luchaban en su contra, a pesar de que no estaba con él.

Sonó un ruido molesto a su derecha, observó de donde venía, su móvil.

Con un gesto de disgusto la joven lo cogió y respondió.

— ¿Diga?— Su voz era suave, dulce, delicada y armoniosa, a pesar de la nota de disgusto que se apreciaba en ella, su interlocutor soltó una carcajada.

— X.a.n.a ha lanzado un ataque. — La voz era seria, algo exaltada quizás.

— Esta bien Jeremie, voy para allá— La joven cortó la llamada, se guardó el móvil, y, agarrandose bien fuerte a el tejado se deslizó sujetándose a una ventana y bajando por la tubería que había al lado.

En lyoko se cocía algo, de eso estaba seguro

¿Cómo si no X.a.n.a no había enviado ningún mounstro?

Tenía que ser una trampa.

Jeremie tecleó unos códigos, y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, segundos después observaba la pantalla, su rostro reflejado en ella, un rostro de cabello rubio y con unas gafas, un rostro que reflejaba contrariedad, un rostro que en el momento que se vió reflejado en esa pantalla reflejó seguridad, y volvió introducir los códigos rápidamente, todo lo que se le ocurría,al momento.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

— Chicos, ¿Qué tal va todo por allí?— su voz denotaba que estaba frustrado.

— Mal Jeremie, todo esto tiene que ser una trampa — Respondió un joven de cabello castaño y de dulce mirada de un profundo color miel, mirando a su alrrededor. Era un paisaje lleno de mesetas de arena de un color salmón anaranjado al igual que el cielo solo que de un tono más brillante.

Un disparo, un grito, el poder de la sorpresa.

El joven echó a correr, estaba algo sorprendido lo que disminuyó su velocidad y… no llegó a tiempo, llegó a tiempo justamente de ver como el cuerpo virtual de una joven japonesa de unos catorce años de edad, de corto cabello negro y de suaves ojos rasgados de color oscuro, caía al vacio para después, ahogarse en ese mar anaranjado de la zona del desierto, en ese mar virtual.

— ¡Noo! — Otro grito, un grito de dolor, rabia y frustración.

Unos segundos después el joven volvió a correr con la decisión en su rostro.

— ¡Impacto! — Susurró lentamente al impactar su espada contra la marca de X.a.n.a que tenía el caparazón del cangrejo.

Silencio.

La joven que quedaba, tan solo se dirigió hacia la torre, tenía los brillantes ojos verdes marcados por una gran angustia.

Aelita.

Code Lyoko.

Momentos después los jóvenes estaban desvirtualizados, de nuevo en el mundo real, en a fábrica, allí sentados, sin mediar palabra.

— No puede ser, todo es… todo esto es culpa mía. Yumi ha… Yumi ha… Yumi ha muerto, y todo por mi culpa, si hubiera sido más rápido. ¡Maldito X.a.n.a y maldito su cangrejo! — Maldecía el joven de cabello castaño mirando al suelo y al techo al maldecir.

— ¿No podrías… crear un programa de materialización, Jeremie?— preguntó un joven rubio, con una mecha morada en el cabello, y con los ojos brillando de angustia.

— Podría, pero dudo mucho si sirve de algo. Yumi cayó en el mar virtual, no estaba en lyoko como Aelita. Así que… no creo que funcione en verdad.

— ¡Maldita sea Jeremie! ¿No podrías al menos intentarlo? — Saltó el joven castaño de nuevo, marchándose. — Te odio, ¡Os odio a todos!

Los jóvenes callaron, conocían a Ulrich, y le habían tomado mucho cariño a Yumi, ellos sufrían pero él más. Él estaba enamorado de ella, el la amaba, y la había perdido.

¿Por qué es que la vida siempre te quita lo que más quieres?

¿Por qué siempre se pierde a la persona más importante?

¿Por qué siempre que necesitas a alguien siempre, simplemente… se va?

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno como ya he dicho antes este cápitulo se lo dedico a una amiga.

Y a las fans de Yumi, ¡No me mateis! T-T Necesitaba matar a Yumi, siempre matan a Ulrich y es ella la que sufre.

La verdad, no quiero que sufra ninguno pero... xD Necesitaba hacerlo. Sorry T-T Ñah, yo escribí ete cápitulo llorando, por poco inundo la habitación.

xD Bueno espero que os guste.

_Próximo cápitulo: Ni la distancia._


	2. Ni la distancia

Hola! Pues aquí... el cápitulo dos

Espero que os guste. y por favor como añadí en el prólogo, No me mateis T-T Que ya es bastante con hacer el esfuerzo de no matarme yo misma xD

Bueno, os dejo con; La muerte de Yumi y el sufrimiento de los demás T-T

* * *

Hacía tan solo unos momentos estaba con ella, ahora… corría lo más rápido que podía, a lo mejor tenía suerte y también desaparecía del mapa, quería seguir corriendo tan lejos… hasta no saber donde estar, hasta encontrar un lugar donde pensar en su sonrisa, en sus rasgados ojos oscuros, en su corto cabello negro ondeando en el viento, en su cristalina risa y en el brillo de sus ojos.

Tan solo estar a su lado… ¿Era pedir mucho?

Salió de la fabrica corriendo, fuera llovía.

—Un tiempo perfecto, para este momento. ¿Ves Yumi? Hasta el tiempo te echa de menos. —Susurró con ojos llenos de dolor, y con la voz entrecortada.

Volvió a correr, este vez, bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como esas frías gotas de agua golpeaban en su piel provocando que se destemplara, y mojándole la ropa y el cabello.

Más no le importaba.

Solo… Quería correr, para alejarse de todo, y para tal vez olvidar, o poder encontrar la paz.

Quizás tuviera suerte y perdiera la vida por el camino. Así al menos no sufriría tanto, pero… debía ser fuerte.

Ya perdió a Yumi una vez, pero… en ese tiempo no sabía que lo que sentía por ella era mucho mas fuerte que simple amistad.

Tan solo, simplemente, un sentimiento dulce, un sentimiento… llamado… Amor…

No, le dolía tan solo pensarlo…

El joven en ese momento, apoyó la espalda contra una pared, miró la pared y fue a pegarse un golpe en la cabeza, sin embargo tan solo unos centímetros de pegarse dio un impulso hacia atrás y le pegó un golpe a la pared con el puño, ahora andaba despacio, estaba sufriendo si, pero la conocía, sabía que ella, aun que no sintiera nada por él… no habría querido que sufriera, había algo dentro de él, que se lo decía.

Tan solo con la amistad de una persona no quieres que sufra.

—Debe de estar sufriendo más que nosotros.— Comentó tristemente un joven vestido de tonos violáceos y morados, y algo de amarillo.

—Si, tú eres su compañero de cuarto, su mejor amigo, tú lo sabes muy bien Odd, el amaba de verdad a Yumi. —Dijo Aelita llorando y con la voz algo cortada.

—Chicos, que Yumi haya quedado virtualizada por siempre no significa que haya muerto. —Comentó Jeremie aun un poco traumado.

—Tan solo depende de un ordenador para vivir ¡Jeremie! ¿Crees que es bonito vivir así? Créeme, se de lo que hablo. — contestó Aelita exaltada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo sé, bueno no lo sé pero, sabes que haré todo lo posible, pero creeme cuando te digo que dudo que sirva, necesitaríamos a tu padre aquí para saberlo.

—A lo mejor en el diario viene, si se puede materializar de nuevo a alguien que cayó en el mar digital. — Comentó Odd bastante triste, atrás quedaban las bromas y las risas, atrás quedaban los comentarios hacia Ulrich, con que se le declarara. Atrás quedaba todo, ¿Ese era el destino que les esperaba a todos?

—¡Tienes razón Odd! ¡eres un genio!—En cuanto lleguemos lo miro —Contesto Jeremie algo más ilusionado, haría lo que pudiera por Yumi, haría lo imposible incluso, para lograr devolverla a la vida de verdad, pero por ahora…— Además voy a intentar averiguar lo que paso…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el joven de la extraña mecha violeta en su cabello.

—Fácil, miraré en los archivos de la memoria de X.A.N.A, preparaos, mañana vamos al sector 5.

—¿Avisamos a Ulrich? —una inocente pregunta, por parte de Aelita, una inocente pregunta que consiguió que dos jóvenes negaran enérgicamente con la cabeza, provocando otra pregunta —¿Por?

—Dudo mucho que este de humor, aunque, quien sabe…

Esa pregunta había echo dudar a Jeremie, quizás Ulrich fuera si, pero… ¿Qué conseguirían con aquello?

¿Qué se lanzara al mar virtual? O… ¿Qué peleara sin importarle dar la vida en ello, con más fuerza y energia que nunca?

* * *

Bueno, ya está - ¿Qué os pareció?

Espero que la impresión haya sido buena


	3. El despertar

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? bueno, aquí les traigo otro de mis capítulos, que espero que no hagan llorar a nadie, aunque este será más o menos... Bueno, adivinarlo vosotros

* * *

La despertó algo húmedo en su rostro. Se levantó algo aturdida, mirando a su alrededor, estaba en un paisaje helado, como en un circulo, de grandes y heladas paredes blanco azuladas, junto a una cascada, y un pequeño lago.

Tan solo estaba allí, se acercó lentamente al agua, clara, fría, transparente. La miró… y vio a una joven reflejada en ella, de largo cabello negro y de brillantes y bellos ojos rasgados de un hermoso tono azulado, Vestía un kimono, negro y rojo, con pequeñas flores dibujadas. Un lazo amarillo lo ataba. Con medias rojas y algo mas arriba de la rodilla negras, y luego algo mas arriba del tobillo unas vendas blancas. Calzaba unos zapatos negros de tacón. El traje, tenía unas mangas largas, muy pegadas al brazo, pero que le permitían precisión total de movimientos.

La joven se tocó la espalda, justo donde descansaba el nudo de aquel lazo, Toco algo… frío, lo cogió eran… dos cosas, dos abanicos, abrió uno, era blanco, con pequeñas flores rosas, y justo por parte de abajo era rosados, marcando un motivo hermoso. Los guardó. Y al final… se decidió. Corrió hacia la cascada y saltó a ella. No se mojó, pero desapareció de allí. Ahora estaba cerca de una especie de extraña torre. Miró hacía atrás, y. como suponía, solo una pared de cristal tapando la entrada a una cueva. Entró en la torre. Estaba en una plataforma que se iluminó al pasar ella, pero lo único que hizo fue acercarse a unos de los bordes. La plataforma del extraño símbolo ya conocido por ella, flotaba en el aire, y en las paredes descansaban unas pantallas repletas de datos numéricos y por suerte comprensibles para ella. Se acercó aun mas a la nada en la que flotaba la plataforma y saltó. Se encontró volando por entre mas pantallas de datos y luego flotó hasta pisar otra plataforma. Salió de allí. Ahora… Estaba en un paisaje desértico, en una de muchas mesetas que había a su alrededor, de arena de un tono salmón, anaranjado, y el cielo de un naranja con tono amarillos brillante. Volvió los ojos hacia la torre y su aura blanca se hizo rojiza. Sonrió.

·— x— ·

— Hay una torre activada. En el sector del desierto, sonde estaba Yumi por última vez. — Murmuró Jérémie preocupado. Aelita le miró con una expresión de horro y Ulrich tan solo se levantó tambaleándose y se desmayó, seguro de que Odd pillaría la acción.

__

— Todo por ella —

Se dijo mientras caía, mientras rápidamente Odd le cogió, fingiendo que el solo no podía.

— ¿Puedes tú solo con él? Le tienes que llevar a la enfermería — Comentó la profesora preocupada.

— No señora, a lo mejor Jérémie y Aelita me puede ayudar.

— ¿Podréis los tres? — Odd sonrió ante esa afirmativa y asintió.

·— x— ·

Jérémie andaba preocupado, la desaparición de Yumi y luego al siguiente día la misma torre activada. ¿Una señal?

— ¿Todo bien?

— Si Jérémie transmisión sin problemas.— Contestó Aelita rápidamente.

— Correr hacia la torre chicos, pero andar alerta y por si acaso yo también. Quien sabe lo que planea X.a.n.a. — Murmuró lentamente, aún le dolía la perdida de Yumi, añoraba su sarcasmo, el ver que se ponía celosa cuando Ulrich andaba con otra chica que no fuera del grupo, su agradable sonrisa, su amabilidad, lo madura que era para su edad y todo lo que sabía de la vida.

Seguro que el que mas la añoraba era Ulrich. Y sus padres, se habrían pasado la noche en vela. Preocupados, ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes?

Cuando desapareció Ulrich no pasó nada por que el estaba interno en Kadic, pero Yumi, Yumi ya era otra cosa, ella vivía con sus padres ¡Ella no estaba interna!

Tendría que hacer algo cuanto antes.

— Solo una persona lo sabe… — Lanzó Odd al aire al oír murmurar a Jérémie.

— ¿A sí? ¿Quién? — Soltó Ulrich sarcástico.

— X.a.n.a. — Odd sonrió misterioso provocando una sonrisa torcida de Ulrich, mientras a la vez ponía los ojos en blanco. Parece ser que durante la noche había conseguido animarle. Aunque él seguía dolido por la perdida de Yumi, había intentado por todos los métodos animar a su amigo. Y Ulrich lo sabía.

— X.a.n.a. no es una persona Odd, — El joven de cabello castaño puso los ojos en blanco pero luego añadió algo más a su frase. — Es una entidad virtual que no debería existir y que planea controlar el mundo. — Rabia contenida. Odio. Aversión. Dolor. Eran esos los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos ahora mismo. Pero sonrió, no era una sonrisa de alegría, si no de agradecimiento, e iba dirigida al joven gato que movía su cola tranquilamente pero con odio y dolor.

— Vaya chicos, no deberíais descuidaros así, cualquiera puede lanzaros al mar arriesgando la vida de otro de vosotros… cuando se ponga delante para salvaros— comentó una voz claramente femenina y dulcemente agradable.— ¿No… Ulrich?

El joven se giró… ¿no era…?

* * *

Kôn·nichiwa! ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué tal estuvo este capítulo?

Espero que bien Bueno espero que les aya gustado y cuídense ok ?

__

Próximo capítulo… ¡Sorpresa!


	4. 12 horas

Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Siento no haber actulizado antes pero es que no sabía que escribir para continuarlo y bueno...

Aparte fue casi un milagro haber podido conectarme y publicarlo, se me hiba la página cada dos por tres.

Bueno como siempre... Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

12 horas

Jérémie no se lo podía creer, Yumi viva… y por primera vez mostrando sus sentimientos con algo mas que simples celos.

Sonrió divertido, era cierto que los celos de Yumi eran bastante divertidos, pero siempre que pasaba algo terminaban enfadándose. Eso era lo malo.

Aun y todo, le alegraba tenerla de vuelta.

Sabía como sufría Ulrich, por que le entendía. Él se sentiría igual si perdiera a Aelita, o también Yumi se sintió igual al perderle a él.

Lo cierto es que ambos eran muy parecidos, los dos le habían echado la culpa. Yumi tenía algo de razón. Más bien toda, tenía que haber repasado los cálculos y añadirle por las medidas y los códigos de unas células. Algo que no había hecho. Y bueno Ulrich tenía razón al decirle que al menos tenía que intentar materializarla.

Aun y todo siempre se estaban peleando y todos esperaban que él, diera el primer paso.

Yumi era muy tradicional, en su educación sus padres la habían instruido sobre, la pasión, la verdad, el cariño, la pureza… Y aparte habían sido muy duros al enseñarle el carácter que debe de tener una joven de su edad con una enseñanza tradicionalmente te daba en Japón.

Pero le habían permitido llevar y tener un propio estilo, dejando que llevara siempre pantalones y vistiera de negro y que fuera cinturón negro de artes marciales. Bueno eso en conjunto era bueno, así le permitía defenderse. Y en cierto modo gracias a eso la habían conocido. Y Ulrich… Se había enamorado de ella casi al instante, al ser vencido, quiso la revancha… y la conoció más.

Pero Jérémie creía que también era por que habían quedado uno encima del otro. Y ella le había sonreído con dulzura.

Ulrich suspiró, ya en el sector cinco. Pero se permitió por instante entrar en sus pensamientos, sumergirse, como si de una piscina se tratara. Y, lo que descubrió, fue que había quedado colgado de ella al instante, al verla por primera vez allí, en el gimnasio, sonriendo. Y luego peleando, había caído encima de él, haciendo que él dejara salir de su interior un suave sonrojo, y provocando el suyo también.

Mas… Ella le había sonreído, y esa sonrisa era un de los más bellos recuerdos que tenía, y que siempre antes de dormir acariciaba suavemente, Como su risa, y todos los momentos en que habían estado solos, o ella le había murmurado sonriente palabras de agradecimiento. Y él había pensado muchas veces que sería su perdición si seguía sonriéndole así, ya que seguramente cualquier día se derretiría. Pero aun así oyó la voz de Jérémie sacándole de su ensoñación.

—¿Ulrich? ¿Qué te pasa? Rápido, necesitan tu ayuda. -Jérémie sonaba inquieto pero sonrió cuando añadió con algo de picardía.- Necesitamos encontrar los datos que me permitan virtualizar a Yumi en la Tierra. Si los encontramos… podrás volverla a mecer en tus brazos.

Eso, sacó a Ulrich de su sueño y con un susurro, murmuró suavemente las palabras que le permitían usar la supervelocidad

—Ya voy Yumi, aguanta -murmuró luego con suavidad.

—Estoy aguantando perfectamente -susurró en su oído con voz seductora una dulce voz femenina. Quizás la dueña de esa voz era la dueña de esos brazos que le abrazaban por detrás. Esos brazos de piel blanca… que le abrazaban con cariño.

El joven suspiró pero sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba deseando echar a correr. Esa nueva Yumi… ¡Le daba miedo!

Si, bastante miedo, era extraño verla, antes tan dulce y tímida, y ahora… todo lo contrario. Si dulce seguía siendo, pero nada tímida. No ya no.

Si amaba a Yumi era justamente por varias cosas;

Primero, ella nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que fuera en contra de su voluntad, o si lo hacía era para su bien.

Segundo, por que era dulce, simpática, alegre, divertida, madura, enérgica, adoraba los retos, se jugaba la vida para salvar otras, siempre acudía cuando la necesitaban, sabía cuando molestaba y cuando no y jamás dejaba de ser una mujer.

Y tercero, por que siempre era ella misma, por que no cambiaba para agradar a nadie.

Por todas esas razones la amaba si, y por muchas más.

Pero ahora… ahora ya no era ella. Ahora ya no era la chica de corto cabello negro y ojos brillantes y tímidos. Ahora ya no era esa joven que siempre le sonreía en el bien o en el mal. Ahora ya no era ella la que siempre se sonrojaba y solía callarse sus sentimientos. Pero tampoco era esa joven que siempre sabía lo que había que hacer y lo ponía en practica en seguida, con una energía, decisión, y madurez dignas de ver.

Ahora era… ahora se parecía un poco a Sissy.

Y eso no lo soportaba.

No soportaba haberla perdido dos veces en menos de 24 horas…

Esa no era su Yumi

¿Su Yumi?

¿Tan loco estaba por ella que ya la llamaba como si estuvieran casados? ¿Cómo si fueran novios?

Se escapó de su abrazo haciendo que ella hiciera un pequeño puchero.

La miró conteniendo la curiosidad, el dolor… la rabia.

La rabia de haberla perdido varias veces en tan solo… 12 horas.

—Tú no eres Yumi

* * *

Bonjuor! ¿Qué tal?

¿qué les pareció?

Espero que bien T-T Como siempre espero que les haya gustado

Byebye Besos

Se despide...

_Ilya Star_


	5. Sentimientos desaparecidos

Sentimientos desaparecios. Cápitulo cinco.

Bonjour. ¿Qué tal? Bueno tras mucho tiempo... ¡He vuelto! /Consciencia:No tanto tiempo/ Mi conci, eres una pesada T-T. (Ilya totalmente harta de su consciencia.)

* * *

—¿Perdón? -Comentó la joven desconcertada,—Ulrich, debes de estar muy cansado ¿No te das cuenta? Ni me reconoces a mí. Pensé… pensé que éramos amigos. Quizás algo más. Quizás me hice ilusiones antes de tiempo - Dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para que el joven no viera las lágrimas de sus ojos- Solo esperaba… que sintieras algo por mí, encontrar un hueco en tu corazón… quizás que algunos de tus pensamientos fueran para mi. Pero veo que pedí mucho — justo al decir esas palabras volvió a girarse para verlo, su cabello ondeó en una suave brisa inexistente.

El joven se dio la vuelta, le daba igual todo, ya… ¿qué más podía perder?

—Yumi…—susurró el joven rubio a su lado, aun sin creerse nada.

—Esto… Chicos, mejor que estéis atentos, puede que X.a.n.a envíe algunas mantas.

—Esta bien Jérémie, Todos vamos a estar atentos ¿No? —intervino Aelita con voz dulce.

Y si era eso… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía tan indefenso ante ello?

Si no era ella… ¿Por qué el corazón le latía tan rápidamente al verla?

¿Al roce de su piel? ¿al ver sus ojos?

Un momento… ¿¡Sus ojos!? Ellos eran una de las principales razones por las que decía eso, Podían haber sido verdes, si, pero… El color no era lo importante. Los ojos de ella, eran mas finos, más… suaves.

_Ya basta Ulrich, Estás delirando._ Se dijo el joven a si mismo.

¿Cómo podían unos ojos ser suaves? Bueno, de todas formas, lo eran, no los ojos, no, pero si las facciones que los rodeaban, Si, podía influir el brillantes tono oscuro en ellos, la adorable forma en que cuando cerraba sus ojos sonriendo… La adorable forma que cambia su expresión decidida por una dulce, tierna, frágil, quizás, sí, pero bella.

—No, tú no eres Yumi —Volvió a repetir con expresión segura y serena el joven de ojos miel- Tienes sus pensamientos, pero no sus acciones, ni su rostro.

—Esta delirando— susurró el joven gato a la joven de cabello rosado de su lado, sonriendo.

Ella asintió, pero en su interior dudaba, había algo raro en Yumi. Sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr hacia la pantalla de datos, para acceder a ella, mientras Odd le seguía con cuidado.

¿Era verdad? ¿En verdad estaba Delirando? ¿Tan loco estaba por su perdida que ahora cuando la tenía enfrento no era capaz de reconocerla?

_¡Jamás!_ Se dijo a si mismo, acallando con esa fuerte negativa todas las preguntas que surgían de su interior.

Pero… ¿Y si Odd Tenía razón y se le había ido la pinza?

¿Por qué se comportaba como un niño pequeño?

¿Cuál era la razón por la que tan molestas preguntas se le venían a la mente?

¿Por qué no sabía resolverlas? ¿Por qué no paraban?

¿Por qué?

—_¡Ya basta!_—Gritó a su mente furioso. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

Solo con ver las cristalinas lágrimas de sus ojos tenía suficiente. Nunca había deseado hacerle daño. Pero, al ver la serenidad de ella se decidió. Se movió a la derecha, pero justamente, se desplazó hacia la izquierda. Esquivando así, el intento de certero disparo, dirigido hacia él. Desconcertando a la manta que volaba sobre el dispuesta a no fallar esta vez.

Algo que el joven, por supuesto no dejaba que sucediera. Se preparó, concentrado en saltar. Al acecho, aparentemente en calma, pero en tensión, preparado para todo.

El disparo, el joven saltó en el último instante, volviendo a esquivar el láser, y clavando su espada en el Ojo de X.a.n.a Algo que le gustaría hacer con la verdaderamente maligna y maniática consciencia virtual. Algo prácticamente imposible por supuesto, por ser tan solo una serie de datos, no convertidos en personaje, así pues era casi imposible poder matarlo, tan solo… neutralizarlo.

Pero… ¿Cómo?

* * *

Pronto cápitulo 6...

/Consciencia: Claro, cuando lo escribas/ Pues si T-T ¿Pasa algo?

Espero que les haya gustado. Y que quieran seguir leyendolo.

_Ilya Star_


	6. Un mensaje

¿Apagando el superordenador? Imposible, desde que esa estupida consciencia virtual se escapó a Internet era imposible neutralizarla apagando Lyoko.

Se fijó de nuevo en sus ojos. Azules, unos ojos que no eran para nada iguales a los verdaderamente tiernos ojos de la japonesa de la que estaba enamorado.

Los ojos de ella eran tiernos, dulces, finos.

Un segundo, ¿Cómo podían ser unos ojos finos? ¿Dulces?

Deliraba. ¡No! Se dijo.

Ya había pasado una vez, un clon de Odd se había materializado a Lyoko.

¿Por qué no con Yumi?

—Ulrich…. Eres… Eres… Eres un cerdo.—Murmuró la ahora musical y melodiosa voz de ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántas veces lo habré oído?—Susurró él para si. "_Lo siento Yumi, de verdad que lo siento, no sabes cuanto." _Comentó para sus adentros. Ya más calmado. Sabía lo que se traía entre manos.

—Aelita, venga busca en la pantalla algo para descodificar. —Se oyó la voz de Jérémie, serena y segura, como siempre.

—Eh… Esta bien Jérémie. —Contestó ella algo confusa. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Einstein, ¿No habíamos venido aquí para buscar como materializar de nuevo a Yumi.—Comentó un rubio algo inquieto.

—Yumi, Lo siento, ¿No te importará esperar materializada algunos días más no? —Contestó él esperando un suave No, por parte de ella., pidiendo que se diera prisa quizás.

—En absoluto. Estoy deseando quedarme aquí.—Había sabido añadir a sus palabras un sarcasmo lleno del veneno de una víbora, sin perder sus suave acento musical y melodioso, con una sonrisa en sus ojos y una extraña marca en sus azulados ojos.

_Tumb Tumb _¿Qué era ese ruido? El castaño se removió inquieto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ese ruido lo provocaba un órgano esencial en él. Notaba como su corazón latía a mil por hora, bombeando su sangre cada vez más rápido.

Un segundo, ¿Cómo podía oír su corazón y notar que bombeaba su sangre tan rápido? Su cuerpo estaba… ¿Dónde? Bueno, En Lyoko no tenían sangre.,¿Cómo la sentía entonces?

Sus mejillas ardían cada vez más, al ver el rostro de la joven que le miraba de reojo.

Su nívea y fina piel, sus movimientos tan elegantes y ágiles, su figura tan esbelta, su cabello oscuro.

—Jérémie, ya lo he encontrado, Te lo mando.

—Esta bien Aelita, ya lo tengo. Ahora volver al desierto. Y dejar a Yumi en una torre.

—No. —Sonó la voz suave y melodiosa de la joven japonesa—Preferiría el sector del hielo.

Ulrich se le quedó mirando. Que extraño.

—Bueno, accederás al sector del hielo desde el desierto. —Prosiguió Jérémie.

—Esta bien.

Odd cruzó una mirada con su mejor amigo. Era una mirada interrogante, como esperando a que el otro le contestara, pero el se encogió de hombros y le indicó con un gesto que hablarían luego. El rubio asintió.

—Mañana volveremos a Lyoko Yumi, se esta haciendo de noche.

—Esta bien Jérémie, voy yo sola al los hielos.

—Solo una pregunta Yumi, —Comentó Aelita ya en el desierto, al lado de la torre. Con una sonrisa su amiga esperó a que prosiguiera, en silencio. —¿Por qué los hielos?

La joven se encogió de hombros sonriendo de nuevo.

—Me gusta patinar.

Se limitó a contestar.

—Esta bien, hasta mañana Yumi.—Se despidió la pelirosada.

—Hasta mañana chicos. —Comentó su amiga entrando en la torre.

—x—

Había sido difícil que se fueran, pensaba, se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo al que estaba imitando había mandado una señal, un mensaje en clave por decirlo de alguna forma.

La verdad es que les había mentido, no era por que le apetecía patinar, por que en realidad le daba igual. En cierto sentido solo quería disfrutar de la visión de una joven sentada en medio de un circulo de hielo, cerca de una cascada, estaba atada, y con la cabeza agachada, dejando que el lacio cabello oscuro le tapara los ojos. Al oírla entrar a su prisión levantó la vista, dejando ver un rostro de delicadas y finas facciones orientales, unos ojos rasgados de color oscuro y de vítreo brillo desafiante, unos labios finos y suaves de un dulce tono nacarado, una piel blanca, fina y suave.

Era esbelta, de formas muy femeninas, y, estaba vestida con un kimono de estilo japonés, igualito al suyo.

Con un movimiento ágil y elegante le había mirado con una especie de sorna en sus ojos y se había levantado.

—Tu engaño no va a durar mucho, X.a.n.a., Ulrich ya se a dado cuenta. —Había hablado con voz serena y divertida. Y algo de miedo en sus ojos, un miedo oculto ras una capa de desprecio.

—Si —Su voz había sonado inmaterial y fría, pero con ese tono musical y melodioso que ponía nerviosa al la joven que estaba allí, mirándole fijamente— Pero todos piensas que está chiflado. Pobrecito, ¿Sabes? Se le romperá el corazón cuando sepa de verdad que no es su Yumi, quien le ha besado, hoy.

La joven le miró con sorpresa y con un infinito odio pintado en sus ojos.

—Serás…


End file.
